I'm a wolf!
by waterpaws
Summary: Adam Stellar was camping when something strange happens (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!) rated t just because there is mentioning of guns
1. Chapter 1

My name is or _was_ Adam Stellar. I was blonde haired with blue eyes.  
Now ever since that one night …I'm Lyall a wolf in the blood lust forest. Let me explain how it all happened. I was camping with my dad and brother and we were setting up camp in the blood lust forest at night when I decided to take a break.

I lay down looking at the stars and when my eyes moved on to the moon I started to tremble, terrible cramps and nausea running through my stomach.  
I was scared and I tried to scream but all that came out was a kind of moaning growl. My eyes widened with shock _was that me?!_ I thought with realization creeping across my face that it was, in fact, me.  
I got up stumbling out of the campgrounds into the woods starting to tremble harder.  
Once I was out of the campground I collapsed to my knees unable to stand because of the horrible cramps in my stomach and the trembling of my knees and legs.  
I tried to scream but all that came out was an animalistic howl. I looked down to my hands and what I saw made me whimper, my hands were not hands anymore they were paws covered in blackish fur and I felt myself cramping up in every part of my body, and I was forced to my hands and knees while my clothes were ripping and I felt my body change with an indescribable pain.  
The pain subsided slowly and I collapsed to the forest floor exhausted. When I woke up I looked around thinking I was still in camp but I noticed that I was lying on the ground alone. I got up like I usually did, on two feet and I ended up falling to the ground once again.  
That's when I remembered the horrible events of the night before.I whimpered and tried to walk on all fours only managing an awkward stumble. I needed to get back to camp for help.  
I tried yet again to walk but again stumbling. I kept trying to to walk and after what must have been an hour I managed to walk or _ pad _into the camp grounds.  
My father jumped up and I smiled a bright smile. My father got a look of fear on his face and ran into the tent, then remembered I was a wolf and I realized that the smile must have looked like a threat. My father ran back out and I heard the _click-click _of a shot gun. "Dad it's me!" I whimpered then my brother ran out of the tent "dad what's wrong?" he asked our father. "back in the tent joseph!" my father hollered aiming the gun at me.  
Out of instinct I growled a warning but then my eyes widened in horror _I just growled at my father..._i thought and turned around my tail tucked under my belly and I ran as fast as I could back into the protection of the forest.  
I sat down and started to cry but it just came out as a series of whimpers._what have I done to deserve this?_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

please comment...i'm very new to this...


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was cramped from laying on the ground…something I'm not used to. I got up and stretched awkwardly noticing that I was on two feet _I'm back to being human?! _ I thought and started to walk toward camp. Once I arrived I was shocked to find my father and brothers tent were gone. I called out for my father and heard no reply. _Maybe they are looking for me_. I ran off at a fast pace…faster than usual. After about 10 minutes I started to notice I wasn't out of breathe. And I continued to run enjoying the feeling of the wind when suddenly I thought I heard something following me. I stopped short and turned around slowly. I looked around and spotted a tan wolf sitting and staring at me with intelligent eyes. _**I am here for you Lyall…come with me now.**_ I shook my head thinking that I must've been crazy. I mean I must have been crazy! I heard that voice in my head and there is no other human with me! _Where could that have come from? I don't understand…the only other thing here…is a wolf.._ I thought with sudden realization that it must've been the wolf. "What do you want?" I said out loud._** You are one of us Lyall. Come now!**_ "One of who?!" I asked bewildered. _**You are a WolfShifter…either come with us willingly or I shall take you by force. **_"NO! I HAVE TO FIND MY FATHER AND BROTHER!" I shouted getting angry very quickly, my breathing grew faster and my voice slowly turned to a vicious snarl. _**By force it is Lyall…**_ at that the wolf leapt at me and knocked me down with brute force. I felt myself changing again but this time without pain. As I finished changing I let out a bloodcurdling howl that my instincts told me was a howl of war._ its a fight for my freedom _I said to myself and got up to my feet bearing my teeth into a snarl the hairs on my neck standing up and I leapt at the tan wolf knocking him over and we tumbled around I snapped at his leg with such anger that I shocked myself. I grabbed onto his front leg with my teeth and bit down hard almost snapping the bone and making him yelp in pain. He got off me limping off to the other side of the clearing. _**This is the first time a newbie has hurt me like you have Lyall …you have the powers of war and strength in your blood…**_ I bared my teeth at him _I am sticking with my choice to be free…_I thought and stood my ground._ I am Lyall the WolfShifter of the bloodlust forest…_


End file.
